


The Sticker

by Jemma97



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Peraltiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemma97/pseuds/Jemma97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake claims he won't get out of bed for anything. But Amy has something up her sleeve...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sticker

**anonymous  asked:**

**can you pretty please write about how amy gave jake the sticker? :)**

* * *

 

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Jake’s used to the noise by now, but still hates it. It always cuts into his deepest sleeps as if it’s trying to be annoying. Why does Amy even own an alarm clock? Why can’t she just use her phone like a normal person? He feels Amy stir from under his arm and turn the alarm clock off, then rise from the bed. He keeps his eyes closed, and tries to look like he’s in a deep sleep.

Amy doesn’t fall for it for one second. “Jake. Get up. It’s six’o’clock.”

“Youdonhaftabetheretilate,” he responds groggily, his eyes still shut tight.

“In English?”

With a groan, he props himself up on his elbows and looks up at her. She’s wearing only one of his tee-shirts, which hangs not quite to her mid thighs. “You don’t have to be at work until eight, Ames. Just come back to bed.” Jake hates arguing with her, but he also hates having to wake up and have Amy go off to work without him.

She puts her hands on her hips. “Jake--”

“Just for fifteen minutes!” He suggests hopefully.

She purses her lips, considering it. “Five,” she responds firmly.

“Ten?” he asks, bargaining.

“No,” she says, setting the alarm for five minutes before lifting up the covers and climbing back into bed with him, “I just said five.”

“That’s not how you’re supposed to bargain,” Jake complains even as he scoops her close to him, tucking one arm around her waist so they’re spooning. Her hair is in his face, but he doesn’t mind. He’s gotten used to the faint scent of honeysuckle that always wafts up from it.

“That’s how I bargain,” she retorts.

He closes his eyes, and pulls her closer, tucking one of his feet around her calf to close the space between their legs. The next four and a half minutes are like heaven to Jake. He just lies behind Amy Santiago, her body fitting perfectly against his, and breathes in the scent of her hair…

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Jake swears before he can stop himself, and Amy snickers a little in response. “Alright, Jake. Time to get up.”

He’s still not ready, though. “C’mon, Ames…do you really wanna go off to work? When the Vulture is there?” He feels her leave his arms again as she rises off the bed.

She gives him a stern glance that he knows all too well. “This isn’t about me, Jake. It’s about you. You have to get up! To go out and do something! Hang out with Gina or Rosa or Charles...do you really just want to spend all day lying in bed with me?”

He considers it for a moment. “Well, maybe not just lying in bed with you, but I definitely want to spend the whole day in bed with you.”

She pretends to look angry, but he can tell she’s repressing a smile, like she always does when they’re flirting. “If you get up, I’ll help you cook something that’s not froot loops and oreos with orange juice?”

“I happened to like froot loops and oreos with orange juice, so that bargain was a terrible bargain.”

“Fine,” he can tell she’s quickly trying to think up a new bargain, and can practically see the lightbulb turn on over her head before she says, “Then I won’t kiss you until you brush your teeth.”

“Fine! Then I’ll just…” he tries to think of a response, “...brush my teeth from my bed!” He retorts.

Amy does a double take, “You’ll do what?”

“That’s right! I’m gonna drag my mattress over to the bathroom!” He’s pretty confident that he can do it, too.

“Wouldn’t that be more work than just getting up and walking over to the bathroom?”

“Probably, but you just challenged me to do it so now I have to.”

“I definitely did not challenge you to--”

“I’m gonna do it!” Jake grips the mattress and attempts to use his weight to throw it off the bed frame. The result is the mattress moving a half inch down. “See! I’m making progress!”

“I’ll give you a sticker if you get up.”

He can feel his face brighten as he looks up at her. “You will?”

She rummages through her purse for a moment before producing a sticker with a smiling sunshine on it. “Yes. This is just for you. But you can only get it if you get out of bed!”

Jake’s quite awake by now, and he thinks he deserves that sticker. He throws the covers off and stands up, wearing only his boxers. Amy give him an encouraging smile and walks over to him. She plants the sticker in his hand and plants a kiss on his lips, even though he still hasn’t brushed his teeth.

She quickly pulls back, “Ugh! You taste like--”

**“Froot loops and oreos with orange juice, I know.”**


End file.
